If a person becomes incapacitated, such as after a car accident or a medical incident, medical personnel treating the person would like to be able to communicate with emergency contacts of the incapacitated person. However, if the person's mobile device is locked, it maybe difficult for the medical personnel to locate the emergency contact information.